1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shading device, and more particularly, relates to a shading assembly which is detachably mounted to a vehicle body for protecting the vehicle body from direct exposing to the sun.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, people traveling in motor vehicle are aware of the hidden dangers of heat-related injuries and uneasiness on high temperature days. In the summer, after a vehicle is parked in the hot sun for a while, the interior of the vehicle becomes very warm. This is a very common unpleasant experience for most drivers, specifically when they get into the car. When outside temperature reach 93 degree Fahrenheit, the temperature inside the vehicle could reach 125 degrees Fahrenheit in just 20 minutes.
They have no option, but turn on the air conditioning system immediately to cool off the inside of the vehicle for providing a comfort and relax environment. However, a constantly running of the air conditioning system to cool the vehicle results in a greater use of the vehicle's electrical generator or motor. Furthermore, when the vehicle is parked again, the air trapped inside the vehicle will be changing hot pretty soon. Actually, the lack of shade for the vehicle in warmer climates causes a lot of inconveniences and results to an inefficient and expensive use of the vehicle power.
In order to prevent the heat entering into the vehicle, the driver can tint the vehicle window or dispose a foiled light reflecting panel on the front and rear window to block the sunlight directly entering into the vehicle so as to prevent the interior temperature of the vehicle from rising by the heat of the sunlight. However, the function of shaded windows is quite limited since the roof of the vehicle could not be sheltered. When the vehicle is exposed under the sunlight, the heat can easily enter into the interior of the vehicle through the vehicle body by means of heat radiation.
To cover the roof of the vehicle, a variety of foldable canopies have hit the market to provide a shelter for protecting the vehicle from being directly exposing to the hot sun. However, the folding and unfolding operation of such shading canopies cause a lot of time. Every time when the driver leaves and gets in the vehicle, he or she has to put on or take off the shading canopy. Moreover, the size of such canopies are required to be relatively large enough to fully cover not only the roof, but also the front and rear window, as a result, it is inevitably time-consuming and cumbersome for deployment and storage of such devices. Even though the shading canopies could be folded into a compact size, it is still annoying for the driver to fold up the canopy into the compact form under a hot sun.
Sometimes, not only did the vehicle need a shading shelter, the driver and passengers need as well. For example, during a long journey trip or a camp site gathering in a hot climate, the drivers and passengers sometimes step outside the car to have a rest. Commonly, a parasol or a beach awning is a best option. However, those devices are huge in size and not very convenient to deploy and carry within a car. It is desirable to develop a kind of portable and temporary shading device for those travelers.